This invention relates to an inflatable display figure comprising a message area and designed for indoor or outdoor uses. When used outdoors, it can be placed in the yard and securely anchored to the ground, and its design will also enable it to be free standing for indoor use.
Heretofore, inflatable display figures have been designed with a weighted sand bottom or a compartment to add water making the inflatable display figures appear unbalanced. Other designs have a large piece of hard board built into the floor of the inflatable object. Art in the field is not directed to inflatable objects whose design enables it to be free standing and anchored to the ground without the added expense of a built-in weighted area. Also, none of the prior art has been designed to alleviate the inconvenience of adding water to its base for sturdy indoor use. A weighted base is not necessary for outdoor use, yet if this weighted base is built into the inflatable display, the consumer will be paying for the added expense of construction and shipping.
Many users would find it desirable to have an inflatable object which can be securely fastened to the ground for outdoor use, stand unsecured for indoor use and have a display area for messages. It is also desirable to eliminate the added cost of manufacturing and shipping for a weight integrated within the display figure.
The present invention satisfies the need for a display figure that can be securely fastened to the ground for outdoor use or stand unsecured for indoor use without using an inconvenient weight. The inflatable display figure comprises an upper inflatable portion having a base attached thereto. The base has an inflatable enclosure defined by a top layer and an inner layer. The display figure further comprises a pocket defined by the inner layer and a bottom layer, where the bottom layer has an opening for a weight.
Accordingly, the following are the objectives and advantages of the invention, which differs in construction, operation and results from the prior art articles and devices.
One objective is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure which can be used in the celebration of holidays and special events such as birthdays, births and anniversaries.
Another objective is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure which can be placed in the yard and able to withstand a reasonable amount of wind and weather.
Still, another objective is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure which can be free standing for office, party or home use.
Another objective is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure with an area for written messages.
Further, another objective of the present invention is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an inflatable display figure which is attractive and eye-catching.
Still yet, another objective of the present invention is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure which can be packed away with relative ease and using a small amount of space.
Finally, another objective is to provide an inflatable indoor/outdoor display figure in which the consumer is not paying for more than what they need.